Welcome To My Life
by Shi.no.Tenshi.desu
Summary: Gaanarufluffish NaruSasuangst KabuSasu sasuke tells naruto he loves him and expects it back but naruto wasnt sure sasuke being heartbroken hurts naruto and leaves for sound gaara finds naruto and makes it all better the end. no really it gets better
1. prologe

Hi! I just felt like writeing this im working on just my memorys it was almost done but my mom deleted it so I have to start all over I just got this Idea and wated to post it before I forget sp here it is I swaer I will work it IF you nice peopole would be so nice and tell me what you think of this story!! Please im begging you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(thank you to every one who has reviewed JMM this is for you!((even if you don't like the pairing…))) im trying to do a long one atleast 20 chapters

oh and heres a guid

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

_"naruto trying to talk"_

_**flashback/dream**_

i think thats it...

**Welcome to my life Chapter 1Prolouge**

_**I saw the pain flicker across his beautiful porcelain face though I knew I couldn't do anything to stop it. The only thing possible for me was to stand there hand clenched into a tight fist, ready to strike something if it happened to cross my path. Tears streamed down my face as I fought the urge to go running after him. I knew where he was going and I thought it was for the best. I hoped it was for the best… 'I'll let Sakura tell everyone.' I decided, nodding to myself, and ran off to the training grounds to cool off some.**_

Kiba walked into the room, not really sure on what to ask about since I couldn't exactly speak yet. But before he had even placed that 'everything will be okay' look, I could feel that he wasn't going to be a bringer of any news. I wonder where Sasuke's gone...? Did he really go?

"Hey man how are you feeling?" I glared at him not really knowing that he knew about the loss of my voice I outstretched my hand towards the bedside cabinet, wanting him to hand me the notebook. I quickly gave Kiba an answer, jotting down on the notepad - like I really wanted to talk to him, I didn't want to talk to anyone, I had lost my voice and now had found out I couldn't be a ninja? How did he expect me to feel? I'd lost Sasuke too.

'Let's see I just lost my best friend lost my voice and I cant be a ninja anymore what do you think?' I mentally punched him, wanting him to feel the same amount of pain that was turning me back to the lonely boy that I had been so many years ago, instead of making him come closer so I could punch him I threw the note pad at him in fury.

I could see his moving over what I had wrote slowly and I tried to calm down "I'm sorry man you know I am, it's just as hard to see you like this after everything we've been through. Seeing you so strong and independent… everyone's breaking because it feels like we're losing you... and Sasuke. I'm sorry."

I could feel that he was trying to give me some sort of empathy lesson, and I knew he was trying his hardest to help me have a positive outlook on my situation. Kiba finished what he was saying, "Hinata and Shino are coming in next. Maybe even Sakura if she has enough time." I nodded silently because there was nothing else I could do maybe I should just ask them all to leave when they came, but then again they were my friends, I had to let them come in and see me, I don't want to turn into another loner again - I should try to stay positive.

After a few moments, Kiba left, I didn't really want him to leave, nor did I want to be in company – I just wanted Sasuke back. "Naruto-kun, are you better or worse?" Hinata smiled as she walked up to my bed, I eyed her carefully as she was hiding something behind her.

I look around the room, forgetting how my notepad had reached the other side of it – then I began to wonder, would I ever be able to speak again? Did I have to rely on a notepad for communication? Shino suddenly appeared behind Hinata. It looked as if two out of the three visitors had showed up.

Shino quickly handed me my notepad as if he was sensing my frustration. _ '_Better' I write and show each of them. Before I knew it she hands me a gift, a box wrapped in sliver paper with a orange bow. I smile at her and try to ask a question with my eyes – is this really for me?

She smiles too, and nods and I tore it open as quickly as I could. I smiled as I saw what it was, it was a picture of when I had got back from training. We were at that party they threw for me, everyone was there even Sasuke - we all looked so…so happy it made me want to cry. Though I put up another smile and nodded in thanks, she smiled and hugged me tightly and left me with the relaxed Shino. He was sitting on one of the only chairs, "Naruto…" he started his voice deep and rough.

A sigh escape his lips and I sat there waiting for him to ask whatever it was he wanted to ask. "Tell me how you are really feeling." I looked at my notepad for a moment, I didn't know how to explain what I felt – sure I was happy that I was alive and all my friends hadn't abandoned me, but… Sasuke leaving and not being able to speak…not being an ninja?

It was my turn to sigh as I slowly wrote down one word that would help Shino understand my feelings. 'Hurt.' Shino nodded slowly as if he were trying to think of the main reason behind my pain. "Why?" He asked looking at me straight in the eye. I dropped my gaze to look at the notepad that was now my only way of socializing.

'Because he left.' He frowned at that, I didn't understand what went through Shino's head sometimes. Okay, most of the time.

"You have no right to feel that way, Sasuke is the only person who has a right to feel hurt because of you…" he trailed of and left the room letting me think over his words. I was confused at first but that was probably why he had left so I could think over it again and again.

'_Shino is right…but I love him I realize that now.'_ A knock on the door takes me out of my thoughts, I look up and see that Sakura had popped her head round the door – maybe to check that she had the right room? "Ohiyo Naruto," She smiled at me I smiled back in greeting. Though she wasn't here to give me a gift or even a few wise words, she was in fact here to…

"Its time to go to sleep." I usually liked to run around, having a lot of stamina can come in handy. Though since I woke up I wanted to just fall back asleep, yet I didn't want to appear rude to everyone that was taking time out of training to come and see me.

'R_eally already? I thought it was earlier that that!' _I frowned as my thoughts were not voiced, she handed me a glass and some medicine though I refused to take them, and when she had threatened to poke me with a needle and inject it all I settled for pills. The sleeping medicine didn't taste that good but who was I to care as I instantly felt drowsy "_Night Sakura-chan."_ I think that maybe she read my lips as she said her own goodnight to me. "Night Naruto." and she left…. Leaving me to my horrible nightmares…

**I was taking my frustration out on some tree when I felt someone's chakra signature behind me so I turned around "Who I-?" Suddenly I got hit in the throat leaving me coughing and gasping for air I hadn't even found out who it was yet, though when I heard the cold voice I knew straight away who it was. **

"**You'll pay for that." Hissed the person standing in front of me, my eyes widened wondering why on earth Sasuke was doing this to me. "Sa-Sasuke!" My voice sounding weak, he punched me in my stomach making me cough up blood and elbowed me on my back and I fell, kneeling, to the ground.**

"**Sasuke-why?" I was losing my voice it sounded even weaker, I didn't know if it was because he had punched me or because I was under a spell of complete confusion. **

"**Why Naruto? You want to know why? It's because you are an oblivious idiot. That can't even see that…" His words struck me like venom, I didn't know what to do as he kept hitting me, though he muttered something, something that I just managed to catch – hissed in hate. "…I loved you." **

**Even though his words got through to me, and even though he had admitted it he continued to proceed to attempt to kill me. I had almost passed out when I was laying on the ground where I fell. I whispered-my voice weak and fading "I love you too Sasuke." I saw him freeze and physically tense and turn around but after that… nothing…Everything went black as night.**

I bolted upright in the hospital bed. _"Sasuke!"_ my mouth was open in a silent scream, I still had tears running down my face and I felt as broken as I looked. I feel back into the bed, silently staring at the ceiling wondering what Sasuke was thinking now. I was too absorbed in my own thoughts to notice a worried redheaded boy with thick eyeliner and emerald green eyes "Naruto…" I turned my head to look blankly at Gaara. '_Gaa…ra?'_

He nodded my eyes widened and I started to cry I haven't seen him since the chunin exams!! I jumped into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, he looked a little frightened as I went through so many emotions within the same of a few seconds. _"I missed you so much."_ I tried to say, and hoped that I would actually make a sound but I only managed to mouth the words.

I pull back and he hands me my notebook that had been sitting on the beside-cabinet since Shino and the others had left. _"I've missed you how have you been!_'I ask smiling the whole time, he seemed quite happy that I was happy. "Good and how are you feeling?" I felt relief as he could understand what I was saying – even if it was some basic questions.

I blinked and gave him a look, 'what the hell do you think?' He smirked at the face a pulled and I tried to get onto another topic, such as – why he was here. "_So… what's up?"_ His face stayed the usual emotionless one, and his voice stayed in the one mono-tone as if he weren't too bothered on why he was here.

"I'm staying here until you get better than you are going to live with me in Suna" I blinked, I hadn't heard that right – now my hearing was going too. I didn't really know why he wanted me to come, I was useless, I was no ninja anymore. Even with the newly found excitement I couldn't help but get bogged down on that small fact….

'_Hold on Gaara what am I supposed to do there? I'm not a ninja anymore…'_ I could feel that Gaara was slightly annoyed at the fact I had went back and questioned him about what was happening but still he replied, which I was happy for.

"You will stay there and be my personal assistant how does that sound?" I nodded a smile back on my face. "Good because you don't have a choice." He put bluntly, I sweat dropped wondering why he had to put it like that. There was a knock at the door, and I gave Gaara a look – reminding him that I was not able to speak. "Come in." Gaara called in a bored fashion.

Sakura stepped in I saw her looking at us – in other words me sitting in Gaara's lap with my arms around his neck and tears streaking my face and his arms wrapped around my waist to stop me from falling. She gulped and shook her head slightly embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

I smiled and shook my head and nudged Gaara looking at Sakura, motioning that he should say something about Suna. He nodded, but Sakura knew there was something going on, and asked. "What are you two scheming over there?" She raised a suspicious eyebrow at us though Gaara stated again, in a tired manner, "I'm taking Naruto back to Suna with me."


	2. Gaara?

Since you all asked nicely((finally I get some reviews!) :D ok this is all for you guys who reviewed!((oh and don't worry I'm working on the others too)) love you guys(btw _**Gaaraskitsune**_ you'll like this chappie sort of…yea I think you will) love to my beta!

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

'Naruto writeing'

_"Naruto trying to talk"_

_**flashback/dream**_

**Welcome To My Life Chapter 2Gaara?**

**I woke up in the arms of a person, a young man, a teenager to be exact. I squinted to try and see who it was that was carrying me, though I couldn't see anything. The person looked down at me and all I saw were dead green eyes, somehow I knew who it was just by the colour... ** "G-Gaara?" **I tried to say but couldn't hear my voice, my throat was sore, aching and burning – though he must have read my mind as he answered me. How did he know I was awake? "Don't worry Naruto we'll be at the hospital soon." He muttered and I blacked out again returning to the blank abyss that was my mind.**

I woke with a jolt, not knowing what to think about the flashback, not knowing if I should be happy that I was saved or sad because it meant that this was really happening to me. " Gaara?" I looked around, still not being able to talk, the person I was hoping was here wasn't. A feeling of unease came over me and for some reason I felt scared and powerless for the first time in years. 

There was a knock on the door, as always, and Sakura came in, when she saw my expression she chuckled knowing why I looked so worried. "Gaara stepped out for a moment, don't worry he didn't leave without you." She grinned devilishly, why is she finding it so amusing? She knows I can't wait to get out of here, sometimes she can be an evil bitch. 

My unease is suddenly taken away as Gaara walks in behind her, amusement in his beautiful green eyes…. 'Wait did I just think of Gaara as B-Beautiful? My eye twitched as I thought over that very though, and I knew I was blushing as my face warmed up as if the sun was merely centimeters away. 

I did see the quick glance both Gaara and Sakura gave each other, and then Gaara and Sakura looked questionably at me. I quickly shook my head hoping that neither of them would ask why I was blushing. "So Naruto, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked, I sighed, we went through this every morning. 

Looking around I spotted the notepad and went as slow as possible just to aggravate the pink-haired girl. Gaara looked amused at that too, as Sakura's patience wore thin I decided just to tell her what I thought, it wasn't like she was going to yell at me or anything like that. 'It's getting old Sakura.' He frowned lightly just so she knew I wasn't kidding, or mucking around. 

Now it was her turn to sigh, "I know but it's required." I waved my hand like saying yeah, yeah whatever, it wasn't that I didn't like the fact that so many people cared for me, it was just that day after day of the same question was getting annoying. 

I look at Sakura expectantly, she nods and leaves that is before looking at me through worried eyes – or was that pity? I shake my head thinking about everything that has happened over the past few days, for some reason I feel worse about not being a ninja than Sasuke disappearing. Which overall put my mood down once again. 

Gaara walks over to the chair next to my bed and sits down, silently he stares at me, deep in thought; I see confusion in his emerald eyes. Which is highly unusual for someone like Gaara to do, I frown wondering what could be wrong. I grab my notepad and quickly scribble down the other teenager's name. 'Gaara?' 

I tap him on the shoulder as he continues to stare at me intently, I don't know why he looked so confused but the intense stare is beginning to make me feel slightly uncomfortable. He looks at me, as he comes out of the strange daydream he was in and looks down at the note and shakes his head. I shrugged like saying, ok whatever. ' I've been using that word a lot lately .' 

I sighed and looked down at the notepad that I still held in my hands, a few sentences written on it, some in neat handwriting and some barely legible. Finally Gaara says something. "Naruto?" I jerk my head up to see Gaara staring intently at me again, I tilt my head to the side asking silently, and wondering what could be on his mind. "You like guy's right?" I nodded slowly wondering where this was going, not as uncomfortable as I thought I would have been when entering a conversation about my sexuality. 

" What do you think of me?" I was shocked, not really knowing on how to answer I looked back at the pad of paper. I did call him beautiful, but then again that would be embarrassing to have him read exactly on what I thought of him. I wondered why he was asking, then it finally hit me. 

I quickly scribbled down a question of my own. 'Okay Gaara who's the lucky guy? I smiled at him though Gaara must have not been expecting me to ask, as he shook his head, and sighed answering me quickly. "Nobody, I was just… never mind…." Gaara trailed off and got up from his seat I frowned lightly wondering if he was going already. Had I asked a stupid question? 

" I have to be somewhere right now but I will come back later." He said calmly as he was on his way to the door, I jumped up out of bed wanting to keep him in the boring hospital room as long as possible. I grabbed his wrist, pulling him back, though it didn't work out the way I had planned and we both fell to the floor, with him on top of me. 

I blushed heavily staring up at him in our suggestive position, he was slightly blushing too. "Ah, gomen, Naruto." He moved to get up, though I shook my head and I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face down to mine. "Naruto…" he whispered - he looked confused again. I gave him a small smile hoping it would reassure him and closed the distance between us. I closed my eyes at the same time as he did and gasped when our lips touched, my mind spun when he kissed back. Gaara took the opportunity and pushed his tongue in my mouth. I ran my hand down his chest and then brought my arms up to wrap around his neck. Gaara dropped his hand to- the door suddenly opened, and a familiar girl walked in. The pink haired girl stared at us, her mouth hanging open, I heard her stutter. "I-I uh… I'll… come back later…" She hurriedly left and I heard the door slam tightly shut. Gaara pulled away soon after that, "N-Naruto…" 

He looked shocked and scared like he didn't know what to do or what had even happened a brief moment ago. "I h-have a meeting I have to g-go." I nodded as he slowly stood up, a blush still fixed on our faces. "Alright Gaara come back later, ok?" He nodded, reading my lips, then he left. I sighed as I stood up, I didn't even know why I had done that…Climbing back onto the bed thinking about what this feeling was , 'I thought I loved Sasuke but…oh I don't know…' I closed my eyes thinking about what had just happened. ' I'm so confused…' 


	3. AN

Authors Note.  
I know all of you are thinking FINALY but.  
Sorry to everybody who has been waiting FOREVER for me to update. I know it has been a while but I have been grounded. When I got ungrounded there was a death in the family so I havent gotten much time to write lately. But i have gone over the storys and I am going to be reposting soon so dont worry. thanks for your patience.  
your loving authoress,  
Brittany3 


End file.
